Chantelle Gray
Chantelle Elizabeth Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the first child and eldest daughter of Alex and George Gray, making her the big sister to Barney, Delilah, Thea and Jeff Gray. Appearance Chantelle is a natural redhead - as a child, it will be quite bright, a brilliant orange shade, but as she ages, it will darken naturally, and will eventually end up looking quite auburn. Her eyes are a brilliant shade of what could be considered turquoise, an amazing mixture of blue and green. Her skin is quite pale, and she will blush quite a lot, as typical of redheads. While she will spend a lot of time straightening her hair every morning, from its natural curls, she will not waste her time on make-up, as she views it slightly unnecessary. Chantelle will be quite tall, standing around 5ft 7, but she will always be in heels, anyway, as she will never view any occasion as 'casual', choosing to always wear something that at least resembles a dress. Normally, she will chose clothing that accentuates her good figure, and colours that contrasts with her bright hair. She will be very interested in fashion, and always offering advice to others on how to dress. Abilities The first ability Chantelle will be granted will be that of Enchanted Voice. Chantelle will be able to enchant people by speaking or singing to them. She will be able to summon objects or people, as well, by singing or humming a 'Siren Song' and the song would sound slightly differently to every person. She will be very persuasive, and can convince others of anything she desires. Unlike the ability of Command, she cannot control reality with her voice and Chantelle will first manifest this ability in 2045, after being given it, when she will tell Thea, her younger sister, to stop crying Family & Relationships *Biological Father - Iwan Sheehan *Biological Mother - Rachel Jarrett *Adoptive Fathers - Alex Gray and George Gray *Younger Adoptive Siblings - Barney Gray, Delilah Gray, Thea Gray and Jeff Gray History & Future Chantelle will be born to Iwan Sheehan and Rachel Jarrett on the 15th June 2041, when Alex Gray is 26 years old. Her birth parents will be only 15 when she is born, so they will put Chantelle up for adoption. She will be the first child adopted by Alex Gray, and she will be a normal human, with no abilities. Alex Gray will go on to adopt Barney Gray, who will coincidentally be one year older than Chantelle, but will be adopted seven months after Chantelle. By the time Chantelle is nearing her fourth birthday, Alex will adopt two more children. Even though Delilah and Thea will be from separate families, they will regard each other as twins since there will be only two days age difference between them, and they will both be adopted when they are nearing 18 months old. When Delilah manifests her first ability of Ability Granting, she will use it to give Chantelle abilities of her own. Chantelle's youngest brother, Jeff Gray, will be adopted a few years after Delilah and Thea are. Etymology Chantelle is a French name which means "stony place". Her middle name, Elizabeth, is Hebrew and means "my God is a vow". Her adoptive surname, Gray, is a Gaelic name, and can mean "pleasant" as well as referring to the colour. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters